


Ties

by clare_dragonfly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bondage, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare_dragonfly/pseuds/clare_dragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle has a fun idea. Spencer is too distracted to protest. And then he can't talk anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

**Author's Note:**

> My first Kink Bingo entry, yaaaay! (I am personally not at all surprised that this was the quickest and easiest idea for me to write, for various reasons.) This is set loosely in the world of my upcoming big bang fic, _A Terrible Liar_ , but there is no need to have read _A Terrible Liar_ in order to enjoy this one.

Elle walks in from the kitchen. She’s wearing nothing but one of Spencer’s shirts, unbuttoned. It hangs down nearly to her knees, covers her small, hard nipples, and frames the vee of dark hair at her crotch. It is indescribably sexy.

Spencer sits up in bed, the sleep-bleariness in his head vanishing as quickly as the blood rushes to his cock. “Wow,” he says, a little breathlessly.

She smirks the way he loves so much. “You like my idea?”

“What?” Belatedly, he notices the ties in her left hand. Several of his ties in different colors. He’s getting soft, he reprimands himself. Bizarre as it is to think about, Elle half-naked in his bedroom is almost normal now. She doesn’t spend the night very often—he’s more likely to sleep at her place, especially since it’s bigger—but apparently he’s gotten so used to it in these months that they’ve had… whatever they have… that he’s failing to think.

And he must not have gotten rid of all the sleep bleariness, either, because as he’s figuring all that out she’s taking one of the ties and knotting one end around the footboard of his bed and the other end around his left ankle.

“Elle, what are you doing?” He stares at it in confusion. “That’s my pi tie.”

“I like the colors,” she laughs. “Red and black.” She crosses to his right foot and ties it to the footboard as well, this time with a more professional one, a dark purple with faint diagonal stripes. “Now lie back.”

He doesn’t listen. “What are you doing?” He tries to take the ties out of her hands, but with his feet pinned, he can’t balance as well. At least that’s what he tells himself when she climbs up and plants her hips on his chest, easily pushing him to the bed. His breath comes shallowly. He reaches up to push the shirt off her shoulders.

She pushes his hands away, her eyes sparkling with mirth. “No touching, Dr. Reid.”

It always sends a shiver right down his spine when she calls him that, and the view as she leans over him to tie his left hand to the headboard only makes his erection painful. “Elle, why exactly are you tying me to the bed?” He gives up on fighting her, only watches her make a neat, tough knot around his wrist. He tugs at it, experimentally, but there’s no give.

She laughs. “It’s called bondage, genius.” She leans over and ties his final limb, the right wrist, punctuating her words with the knot. “Don’t tell me you don’t like the idea of me having complete control over you.”

“Well, yes, but you don’t really, you just…” He trails off mid-analysis as he realizes that there’s a fifth tie in her hands. A pale blue one encircled with the Fibonacci sequence. One of his favorites.

“Perfect,” she says, and wraps the tie around the back of his head.

“Wait, Elle, don’t get that one—” but it’s knotted in his mouth, effectively preventing him from making any comprehensible sound, before he can beg her not to get the expensive silk wet. Not that she would be likely to listen anyway.

All he can do is watch as she lifts herself off him and resettles on his thighs, just inches below his throbbing cock, so close he imagines he can feel her hair brushing against him. The way she’s separated his thighs and seated herself means her own thighs are spread, and his hands twitch to caress her cunt, to curl inside her. He tries to tell her so, but all that comes out around the tie gag is inarticulate moaning.

She laughs again, delighted and mocking. “Oh, I don’t know why I didn’t try this ages ago. I should have known it was the only way to shut you up.”

He makes a grunt of protest, mostly to make her laugh, but her eyes only sparkle as she tosses his shirt aside, baring her body completely. His grumbling turns into a whimper as she begins to rub her hands up and down her slim body, framing her curves, caressing her breasts. He tugs harder at the bonds around his wrists, trying to wriggle free, but she’s tied the knots too tightly. Her hands are where his hands want to be, teasing her nipples, sliding between her legs. She’s only doing it to torment him, and he tries to tell her he knows exactly what she’s doing. His mouth must be moving of its own accord, because he _knows_ that nothing understandable is going to come out. Or maybe it’s just to see her triumphant grin when he groans through the gag and strains against the restraints.

She starts touching him now, feather-light tickles that he can’t even pull away from, the way his arms and legs are bound. When she breathes on his cock he feels dizzy with arousal. He whimpers through the gag, trying to plead with his eyes. She brings her face up near his, her body held just inches above him. “You want me to fuck you, Dr. Reid?”

He jerks against his bonds, almost involuntarily this time, and nods hard.

She bites his neck, then whispers into his ear. “I’m tempted to make you wait a little longer. But you just look so delicious laying there that I can’t resist.” Without further ado, she slides down onto him, making him gasp and choke with the gag in his mouth. More than ever now he wants to grab her as she slides up and down on his cock, but the ties just make his torture more exquisite.

It doesn’t take long for him to come, but she doesn’t seem to mind. After they’re done she unties his right hand, but he doesn’t have the energy to free himself completely yet, just pulls off the gag and breathes hard while she snuggles up next to him. “I’ll get you back for this,” he gasps.

Elle laughs and tweaks his nose. “Oh, I look forward to it.”


End file.
